Gizmo's Gone Batty
by Brandon Burns
Summary: In this sequel to the episode "Lightspeed The Hives new leader Gizmo has to deal with a new hero or heroin wrecking there fun.
1. The Bank

It's late night and the town's loca bank was closing up for the night, while everyone else was going home and locking up The Hive Five Gizmo, See-More,Mammoth,Billy Nuerous,Kid Wykkyd were all on top of the bulding ready to break in and clean the place Out! See-More was spying with his goggle eye he was checking from place to place. while he was still searching with his eye, Gizmo says to him while hijacking all of the sec cameras with his labtop.

"Well one eye, Is the coast clear?"

He told him while sticking his thumb up.

"Yep! all of the suckers are Gone!"

As Gizmo was now turning all of the videos cameras off, he told the others as he was flying down to the floor.

"Money, Cash, and some nice Gold, Hive Five rob them Alive!"

As Mamoth was stealing the money after punching the huge steel with his fist, he said to Billy Numerous.

"Hey Billy, look at all of this Loot! I could buy twenty cars with This!"

Billy said while feeling his pockets with some gold coins.

"Why not a Million?"

Suddenly, he starts to mul and one of his clones said.

"Or a thousand!"

Just then, another one of his clones pops out and said.

"How about a Billion!"

Meanwhile, Kid Wykkyd used his powers to steal a gold bar from inside of a glass shield, as See-More was using his one eye to nuke the metal bars to make an escape without sounding off the Alarm, Gizmo says to his Hive Five members before shutting off his labtop computer.

"Crud, you guys are driving me up to the wall, It's no wonder that traitor witch left us!"

As The Hive was right about about to leave the bank with the loot in their hands! All of a sudden a couple of Batarangs were flying right over to strike The Hive and knock them right out cold, Suddenly Gizmo quickly flew with his wings to get the heck out of the way and avoid getting hit with one of those things, as the rest of The Hive were already down on the ground trying to get back up, another Batarang flew right over to Gizmo's hand.

When he caught it in the nick of time! it had a note on it and it read.

"I'll see you later Kid."

Meanwhile the person who through the Batarangs towards the Hive, then sounded off the Alarms! in the bank. when the other members of The Hive got right back up on their feet, Gizmo shouted out.

"Run! You Dim Witted Morons!"

But the police soon enough caught and arrested The Hive Five and put the goons right back in jail, The next day back at The Hive's Tower. while the other four members were goofing around, Gizmo the new leader of the group was searching for Jump City's largest gadget store "Gadgets & Gizmos" he was looking for the biggest size newest computer that had a large touchscreen and a 3D picture mode! as he was reading the ad for it on the website, he was saying to himself while still reading the ad for it.

"Sweet! I'm breaking in and taking it from those scumballs maybe I can put it in my room?"

As Gizmo was still on The Hives computer system, Mammoth decides to walk over to where he was and shouts to him with anger.

"Good job Brat! you just got us in trouble again! I'm sick of This happening all the time Twerp!"

Suddenly, little Giz, flys out of his chair and shouts to Mammoth and the rest of The Hive as well.

"I can't help if those lousy stinking Titans or whoever stops us Everytime! Remember when that no good Jinx was our leader, I can recall you didn't complain that we always got busted all the time, remember that Ape Face!"

All of a sudden, See-More then walks into the main room and says.

"Come on guys, lets just let it go, lets just chill out."

But suddenly, Billy Numerous and his clones who were all on the couch told them.

Real Billy.

"Well, The big guy does have a point, the kid has been getting us in trouble more lately."

Second Billy.

"You got that right Billy."

Third Billy.

"Good one Billy!"

Just then Gizmo who was now a little ticked, told The Hive before leaving the room.

"OH YEAH! you stupid losers would be sorry if you didn't have me here to keep you turds in line! I'm going out for a while and you better be loyal when I'll be back!"

After he was already gone, Billy told the other Hive Members.

"You guys want to watch some cartoons?"

The others went.

"YEAH!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Back At The Tower

Gizmo was now flying on his jetpack to rob his favorite store "Gadgets & Gizmos." after he cleavery snuke right through the guards and the video cameras and took out the equipment so he would not get cought, as he was walking slowly to where the biggest size computer device was, he then got out his controller to nuke the lazer bars that was protected the large computer as he was about to press his button, a girl's voice says to him.

"So...A tiny squirt like you can lift a giant size computer huh?"

After he heard the girl's voice speaking to him, Gizmo then says.

"Crud! Who's in here?!"

Suddenly, the girl's voice then said.

"Me!"

As Gizmo was now turning around he then saw someone walking out from a dark corner and it was BATGIRL! she took a small step and says to Gizmo, while putting her hands on her hips.

"You know It's a darn shame a boy that young going bad."

After she spoke, Gizmo then replies with a smart remark.

"Well what do you know! It's Batbraud the crummy sidekick of bird boy and the loser Batman, You came here to stop me Babe!"

She then tells him.

"Maybe I will or maybe I won't?"

Gizmo was now rolling his white pupil eyes trying to mock Batgirl, but she was catching his bluff and she then said while she was walking towards his path.

"Why do you hang with those crooks and have a bad attitude anyway, a kid this young shouldn't be acting this way, and where are your parents?"

Now a little steamed off! he tells her.

"That is none of your Business Toots! and besides I have no parents."

Suddenly, Batgirl says while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me so I can help you."

Gizmo was now thinking of what he should do? should he go with her or just stay with those no good Hive Members? he then said to her.

"You really want to help me Huh?"

She then told me.

"Trust me."

At first it looked like he was smiling and as she was now holding her hand out for him, he then said before blasting her with his lazer blasters.

"On the other hand...NAH!"

Gizmo was now blowing her all through the place when all of a sudden the rest of The Hive was already there to help out their leader! as Batgirl was now standing up from the big blast, Gizmo then said to her.

"Sorry babe...But I got a reputation to think of!"

Batgirl was now getting out her grappoling hook to escape and fly right out of the buliding, but suddenly See-More used his eye blaster to burn her hook down, but she then got out one of her smoke bombs and got away from him, just then Kid Wykkyd tried to jump and grab her body and also Mammoth decided to do the same, but that didn't work ether!

Because she did a back flip to duck out of the way, while both Kid & Mamoth accdentally caught each other, but meanwhile Billy Numerous cloned himself into ten copies of himself and all were now running to grab Batgirl's cape, but while she was running more quicker, she was now getting out her ten Batarangs and tossed them all over to Billy and his clones's drection and they all took them out Cold!

But sadly Gizmo shot out a big yellow forced field and it caught her body, he said right before he shooting.

"Have a ball Baby!"

Hours later she was now back at The Towel and the team were now discussion on what to with her?

Billy Numerous said.

"So what do you guys think we should with the bat dame?"

See-More said.

"What if we call Batman himself and tell him we got for a big ransom!"

Mammoth said.

"Nah, let's call that birdbrain and the rest of the chump Titans and see what they'll do!"

Suddenly Gizmo told the others.

"Hey! I'm the leader here and I decide what we'll do with Her!"

But Suddenly, Mammoth yelled out to Giz.

"Forget it dude, you haven't been the best leader as of late, So There!"

Just then See-More said.

"This is dumb we'll deal with her later... Why don't we watch a gangster movie!"

Billy said before they all ran towards the sofa.

"I'm taking the Middel!"

But poor Gizmo who was now embarrassed and putting his hand on his forhead was in shame, Batgirl who was watching the whole thing from inside of the shield says to him.

"I bet they don't realize you actually tried so hard to capture me."

Gizmo then told her.

"Boy your telling me...Hey! don't try to fool with me Buttsnifer!"

Batgirl then tells him.

"You are a foul mouth little punk, you know you really don't have to act that way, you should really learn how to behave the right way."

Gizmo then repiled.

"Who asked you."

she then told him.

"Look whatever happened in the past is really none of my business but you can change your bad ways and get better, I really think you can do better Gizmo."

But suddenly, he turns around with his arms crossed and stared to shed a tear.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
